Dragon Smashers
by Smashbrosarrmagedon
Summary: Una extraña carta aparece y cae en manos de Goku despues de su pelea contra Bilis, descubriendo que varios de sus amigos, familiares y hasta enemigos que han derrotado a travez de los años, han sido invitados a un torneo, auspiciado por el creador y el destructor del Cuarto universo: Master y Crazy Hand. [Prologo 2: El gran viaje "mano"-tastico al universo Smash 75 %.]


_**Palabras del autor:**_

_**Saludos y lo siento por las molestias que he tenido, la principal razón de mi ausencia fue porque mi laptop se congeló todo el tiempo debido al ventilador y tiene un escritorio, ya que la única manera era por mi teléfono celular para ver fics de uno de mis juegos favoritos, pero por desgracia no había ningún buen Cross over de Dragón Ball Z y Súper Smash Bros y sólo tenía uno que se basa en la versión flash de pc. (Que por cierto es un asco al 1000%.)**_

_**Pero en la gran mayoría de los fics (normales en Inglés y Español), he de reconocer que hay varios fics que me hacen reír hasta llorar, no sólo para los chistes, pero por unos momentos de algunos personajes (incluyendo principalmente Master y Crazy), pero me estaba imaginando esto cada vez que estaba jugando **__**Project M**__**, ¿Qué pasaría si ponemos varios personajes de Dragón Ball Z para introducir el loco mundo de Smash y cumplir ambos peleadores nuevos y veteranos? (También en este fic va a salir de todo, y quiero decir todos los combatientes cortados tanto de Melee y del Brawl.).**_

_**Además, la historia comienza cuando Goku intenta transformarse en Dios Súper Saiyajin por segunda vez y de mencionarle la existencia de los doce universos... en otras palabras, cerca del final de La Batalla de los Dioses y para celebrar los 30 años de Dragón Ball y el lanzamiento mundial del cuarto juego del Smash hace un mes.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El siguiente Fanfic Crossover de Dragón Ball Z y Súper Smash Bros. Se hace sin fines de lucro.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los personajes y los lugares que pertenecen: a las siguientes compañías:<strong>_

_**Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV.**_

_**Y más en especial a las mentes detrás de estas Series que los hicieron famosos: **_

_**Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guía principal<strong>_

"_**smash"**__- pensamientos._

"SMASH"_-Grito._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragón Smashers. <strong>_

**Prólogo 1: La Invitación al Cuarto Universo.**

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de la estratosfera, que es algo curioso durante la mayor parte de esta historia comienza fuera de la tierra y no en tierra firme por así decirlo, pero así es el séptimo universo también conocido como el universo de <em><strong>Dragón Ball<strong>_, donde nuestra historia comienza con las siluetas de 2 personas, uno es una figura sabe que tiene un pelo salvaje de siete puntas, túnicas de color naranja y azul real, que es el hombre que no sólo fue enviado a cumplir una misión para destruir la tierra originalmente, gracias a un fuerte golpe a la cabeza, su destino dio un gran giro a su vida , derrotó al temible ejército de la Patrulla Roja y sus mortíferos androides, un imperio galáctico que sus líderes casi habían pasado años aterrorizando a la galaxia del norte, enfrentando tanto a la familia del mal como el mismo rey de los demonios y su último logro de hace dos años, derrotar a la amenaza universal conocida como Majin Buu, su nombre es _**Son Goku**_.

Mientras que el otro es que se enfrenta a lo que parece ser una persona de color púrpura, mitad hombre, mitad gato con túnicas egipcias y que llevaba desde hace 35 años un sueño para reponer sus fuerzas, es decir _**Bilis**_ el dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo, mientras que detrás de él su fiel asistente y maestro (de hecho, si estás leyendo esto ya sabe a quién me refiero), Willis comía helado sin ningún tipo de preocupación ya que lo obtuvo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma. La razón de que Bills decidió visitar la tierra era averiguar quién era el que había derrotado a la persona que encargó de destruir el planeta Veguita, hogar natal de Goku y sobrevivientes de susodicho planeta: _**los**__**Saiyajines**_. Pero fue sólo una de las dos cosas a tachar de su lista antes de volver a la cama y dormir otros 3 años más, porque no sólo sabía que Goku derrotó a Freezer, sino tener dicha suerte de enfrentar por primera vez en milenios pelear cara a cara contra un verdadero _**Dios Súper Saiyajin **_en persona.

Antes de regresar a la tierra con Bilis (y comer sushi en su hogar), Willis notó una pequeño punto blanco en lo obscuridad del espacio dirigiéndose directamente a las manos de Goku que en realidad era... ¿Una carta con un sello rojo extraño, flotando en la estratosfera?

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Goku al ver la carta flotando directamente hacia el.- ¿Qué curioso, que hace una carta aquí en este lugar?-se preguntó el destructor del séptimo.-no sé, pero para una carta que está flotando fuera de la Tierra no es normal, ¿acaso vendría dentro de un satélite o algo similar que destruimos durante nuestro combate? pregunto Goku-tal vez, recuerda que yo solo vine para verificar quien derroto a Freezer-.

Una vez que Goku tomo la carta, verifico que no había nada raro hasta que vio para quien era-¡EHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡¿POR QUE TIENE MI NOMBRE ESCRITO?!-dijo el Saiyajin con ojos abierto de par en par, al ver el destinatario de la carta, algo que oyó el dios de la destrucción y quiso hacer una pequeña broma.- ¿Que sucede Goku?, acaso es del Kaio del Norte o de los supremos Kaios por el comportamiento que hiciste conmigo y que ahora pidas disculpas-.

Antes de responderle a Bilis, Goku vio que también no solo era para el -¡Espera un momento Bilis!, esta carta también tiene los nombres de Piccolo, Vegeta, ¿Gotenks? pregunto al ver que el nombre de la fusión metamoran de su segundo hijo, Goten y el hijo de su rival , Trunks se encontraban escritos-¿No lo entiendo?, ¿porque invitarían a los niños también?, ¿pero cómo saben de la fusión de ambos, si sólo nosotros sabemos de la existencia de Gotenks?-.

Con el Saiyajin criado en la tierra intentando resolver quien fue el que envió la carta, Willis disfrutaba de su helado hasta la última pizca, pero se percató de cierto sello en la parte trasera de la carta que Goku sostenía, algo que por primera vez, no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo-Señor Bilis, podría venir un momento por Willis llamando a su estudiante-¿Qué quieres Willis? Bilis un poco molesto-Señor Bilis por favor, primero tranquilícese, yo creo que ya he visto ese tipo de cartas en alguna parte-.

Eso llamo la atención del dios de la destrucción del Séptimo universo por completo-En serio, y de dónde viene exactamente Willis, ya que no recuerdo donde las había visto desde hace 35 años-respondió Bilis, mientas se rascaba la oreja izquierda con su mano derecha (como todo felino) como si no tuviera nada que hacer-permítame un momento por favor- contesto el maestro de Bilis para dirigirse con Goku.-Disculpe Son Goku, me podría permitir la carta que está en su mano-.

-Sí, ehhh... ¿Willis? cierto-contesto Goku, mientras este último acento al no ver problemas con el maestro de Bilis, decidió darle la carta, para ver si podría descifrar de quien es el que se la envió a Goku-Muy bien, aquí está la carta Willis, puedes checarla-una vez que le entejo la carta, Willis empezó a examinarla con cuidado la carta con su cetro para saber dónde había visto la carta durante varios minutos hasta que...

-Sí, esto es obra del creador del **Cuarto universo-**fue la respuesta de Willis al descubrir quien fue el que envió la carta-¿¡El creador del Cuarto universo!?-dijo un Goku sorprendido al oír lo que el maestro del Dios de la destrucción-¿Cómo lo sabes? Goku al no entender ni jota de lo que dijo Willis-Simple, el sello en la carta es su tarjeta de Willis mientras le señala el sello rojo datas de la carta-Por lo que a mí me concierne Señor Goku, me parece que es mejor mostrarles la carta a los demás en la tierra, ¿le parece?-.

-Si me parece justo mostrársela a los demás, pero antes... Goku mientas aun flotaba en el espacio cruzado de brazos y de piernas meditando un momento, hasta que un fuerte rugido se escuchó en el interior del cuerpo de goku para decir...-¡Podríamos ir a comer algo, por favor!-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 HORAS DESPUES.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Una vez que Goku (ya satisfecho de haber comido algo), Bilis y Willis llegaron a la tierra para verificar el contenido de esa carta que fue enviada directamente por el creador del Cuarto universo al laboratorio, el resto de los Guerreros Z se encontraba no en muy buenas condiciones, debido a que cierta "Alma de la fiesta" casi acaba con sus vidas, sino fuera por Mr. Buu, por andar peleándose por el ultimo plato de Pudin que se comió por no ofrecerle a Bilis, Mientras que cierto par de niños de nombres Goten y Trunks se reían como locos al ver en su teléfono celular algo que solo se ve una vez en la vida, Ver al padre de Trunks, bailar y sonreír para entretener a su ¿mama? o a Bilis.<p>

Obio que no era el único que estaba riéndose por ver esa ridícula actuación, que no solo rivalizaba con el "campeón del torneo de Cell" al lucirse con cierto villano, salir volando hacia una montaña y decir que se resbalo para no quedar como un perfecto idiota.

Sino que Krilin, Yamcha, Olong y Puar se reían también por la actuación profeccional de Vegeta, claro hasta que el celular de Trunks exploto por cierto Namekiano de nombre Piccolo haciéndole un favor al príncipe Saiyajin de que ese video no fuera publicado y ser revelado como uno de los palpitantes del torneo de hace 10 años haciendo el ridículo (aunque deseaba también verlo una y otra vez como único entretenimiento en el templo sagrado.)

Pero para variar habría un obstáculo enfrente, su "Dulce" esposa (también apodada por Piccolo y Vegeta como "la Harpía".) _**Milk**_, que por desgracia no estaba de muy "buen humor" o mejor dicho era el diablo encarnado personificado.

-¡GOKU PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO ALLA ARRIBA!, ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO ME DEJASTE EN VERGUENZA CON TODOS OTRA VEZ AQUI, SOLO PARA PELEAR CON ESE TIPO QUE ES UN DIOS!-Gritaba Milk como si un demonio lo poseía en ese momento o si estaba en mera menopausia.-Pero Milk-fue lo que el guerrero pudo decir debido a que se sentía en ese momento intimidado por su propia mujer.-¡SIN PEROS, MUY PRONTO SERE ABUELA Y AUN NO MADURAS!, ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS YA TIENES 37 AÑOS Y ACTUAS COMO SI TUBIERAS 15, HASTA GOHAN HA MADURADO MEJOR QUE TU!-refunfuño la señora Son, que parecía un toro listo para enterrarle los cuernos a su marido-¡Ya lo sé Milk, pero déjame explicarte!-exclamo Goku en total pánico debido a la ira de su esposa, pero solo había comenzado-¡PRIMERO INVOLUCRAS A TUS HIJOS A SALVAR A LA TIERRA MUY JOVENES! , ¡LUEGO PONES GOHAN A PELEAR CONTRA CELL HACE 9 AÑOS!, ¡Y PARA TERMINAR HACE UNOS MOMENTOS!, ¡MI POBRE GOTEN!, junto con Trunks, ¡FUERON NALGUEADOS MIENTRAS TU ESTABAS DURMIENDO EN LOS LAURERES!-Una vez que Milk termino su explicación, empezó a llorar a mares como toda mujer melodramática y de "alta sociedad" (y si estuviera un director o productor de películas de drama o novelas, la contrataría de inmediato por su actuación.)

Mientras que el pequeño Goten, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que está pasando, ya que cuando recordó lo que recordó fue cuando Bilis los nalgueo mientas estaban fusionados algo raro y al mismo tiempo vergonzoso hasta que descubrió que aquella persona por la cual fue nalgueado se encontraba detrás de su madre-Pero mama, él se encuentra detrás de papa-Contesto Goten mencionando que Bilis y Willis se encontraban detrás de Milk, la cual dejo su melodramático acto de solloces, causando que todos(e incluso ella), entraran en pánico o en posición de defensa por la aparición de el dios de la destrucción.

-No se preocupen todos, les tengo noticias de hecho la razón por la que me tarde fue esto- Dijo Goku al mencionarlo que sucedió en la órbita de la tierra, una vez que todos se calmaron y bajaron un poco mientas sacaba de su Gi…-¡¿Una Carta?!-Fue lo que todos los presentes dijeron al mismo tiempo al ver la carta que recibió Goku-Si sé que todos están confundidos por la carta pero les diré todo, lo que pasa es que esta carta, según Willis viene del cuarto universo-Contesto Goku cuando todos se sorprendieron al oír que la carta provenía de… **-¡EL CUARTO UNIVERSO!-**Dijeron todos con la excepción de Goku, Bilis y Willis quienes ya sabían de la carta desde un principio.

Todos estaban muy confundidos al oír de la procedencia de la carta, en eso Bulma intervino para mencionarle algo-¿Goku?, me permitirías la carta para analizarla en al laboratorio de mi papa- de hecho eso era justo lo que quería pedirte, es toda tuya Bulma-Dijo Goku una vez que le entrego la carta a la científica mientras se retiraba al laboratorio de su padre.

Después todos pusieron sus ojos en Bilis y Willis por buenas razones era hay más de once universos que todos desconocían más allá de la galaxia-Ok, ok, tal vez todos tengan preguntas acerca del cuarto universo, como pueden ver esa carta es solo una y simple **Invitación**, ya que creador del cuarto universo es un gran fanático de ver combates un poco diferentes a lo que todos ustedes están acostumbrados-Dijo Willis al mencionar el verdadero significado de la carta, es una invitación para una pelea, lo que causo una gran alegría a cierto Saiyajin de sangre pura por completo, mientas que su esposa no podría creerlo ¡otra pelea a la cual el nunca y cuando dice **NUNCA** renuncia, ni mucho menos a desafíos de otros universos!-Ven se los dije, además Piccolo, Vegeta , los niños y yo fuimos invitado por ese creador del cuarto universo-dijo Goku a los miembros de los Guerreros Z seleccionados en la invitación lo cual una persona decidió hablar.-Espera un momento Kakarotto, que tiene que ver esa carta contigo ,a mí, los mocosos y con el namekiano-Dijo Vegeta con un tono muy molesto de él porque fue seleccionado como si ya tuviera que ser el segundo mejor-Ahora que lo dices no tengo la menor idea de porque fuimos escogidos-menciono el Saiyajin mientras se rascaba la cabeza como si tuviera la respuesta, …pero por lo visto no la tiene.

Piccolo decidió hablar de una vez, al ver que Goku no era el más listo para reflexionar o para analizar las cosas, debido a que lo único que piensa es en comer, entrenar y pelear.-Un momento Goku, ¿no será una trampa como la última vez, verdad?-contesto el namekiano sabiendo que la última vez, fueron a una competencia junto a unos piratas(saben cuáles piratas me refiero) y unos autollamados **"Cuatro Reyes Celestiales"**, y descubrir que una creatura llamada **Akami**, auspicio ese torneo solo para comérselos y aumentar sus poderes, y si no fuera por esos dos y unieran fuerzas, nunca se librarían de aquella creatura del mar.-no Piccolo, si lo fuera, Willis no me lo diría-dijo Goku muy seguro de sí mismo si no fuera por Willis nunca sabría de la invitación.-¿porque estas tan seguro?-respondió el autoproclamado príncipe de todos los Saiyajines al ver que era obvio que solo Bilis y Willis conocían al Creador del Cuarto universo.-Ahora dímelo si te crees muy listo Kakarotto, ¿cómo se llama ese tal "Creador del Cuarto universo"?-Amenazo Vegeta al descubrir quién fue el que la envió.-mmmmmm..., ahora que lo dices ¿no tengo la menor idea?-dijo Goku sin saber quién es ese Creador, causando a los presentes que cayeran al suelo al estilo anime por la respuestas del Saiyajin, hasta que luego Bilis decidió responder a Vegeta, (después de recomponer su postura del suelo como si nada) al ver que Goku no tenía la respuesta-Eso es muy fácil Vegeta, el nombre del Creador del Cuarto universo es **Master Hand**-respondió el destructor con un tono serio.

Al desvelar la identidad del Creador del Cuarto universo todos vieron que Bilis no mentía, pero Vegeta decidió dar su opinión-¿Master Hand?, en mi opinión es un nombre estúpido e infantil, ¡quien se cree que ese insecto al ponerse ese ridículo nombre!-fueron las palabras del exsoldado de Freezer al ver que no era para el muy "poderoso" con esa clase de nombre.-A pesar de estar fusionado con el anterior Kamisama, nunca en mi vida había oído el nombre de Master Hand-Dijo Piccolo mientras intentaba buscar dentro de los pensamientos de su contraparte fusionada, pero sin ningún resultado favorable.

Obviamente los adultos no tenían ni idea de quien era ese "Master Hand", pero cierto niño de cabello lila empezó a recordar algo acerca de ese nombre que solo el pensó que era muy familiar.-Goten, Gohan , Krilin podrían venir un momento-llamo Trunks con voz muy baja para no llamar la atención de los demás-Si Trunks, ¿pasa algo?-Contesto el hijo mayor de Goku, mientras el ex monje se reunía con ellos también-oigan, no sé por qué estoy aquí con ustedes niños, ¿pero qué pasa?-respondió Krilin al no tener ni idea de él porque esta con Goten y Trunks, si ya tiene una familia con número 18 y su querida hija Marron. -Oye Trunks, ¿porque nos hablaste todavía no es hora de jugar?-Dijo Goten lo cual su amigo solo puso su palma de la mano hacia su cara por la tonta pregunta de Goten-Goten después jugamos ya que esto es importante, además Gohan y Krilin ya no están en edad para jugar con nosotros, muy bien cambiando de tema, Gohan, Krilin, ¿Ustedes saben muy bien que cuando tenía dos años y Goten uno jugaban un juego de video que Krilin trajo para entretenerse ambos dos años después del torneo de Cell? verdad-dijo el hijo de Vegeta que para los dos adultos no sabían de que estaba hablando.

De hecho, el ex monje si recordó que hace ocho años (un año después de la pelea contra Cell y algunos meses tras la aparición de Bojack y su banda de piratas espaciales), tuvieron que cuidar a ambos mientras vegeta y Bulma fueron de luna de miel y Milk de cuidar a su padre, ya que pesco un resfriado por lo cual dejo de encargo a Goten a manos de Gohan, quien apenas sabría de cómo jugar un videojuego hasta que ella apareció de la nada y se llevó a ambos de regreso a montaña Paoz, con el "Pretexto" de que los videojuegos convirtieran a Gohan y a Goten en unos "rebeldes", por la cual el pobre de Krilin tuvo que cuidar a un escandaloso Trunks que ni siquiera lo pudo dejar dormir durante un mes.-si, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, ¡que horrible noche, Milk si sabe cómo sacar un buen susto de la nada!, ¿pero que tiene que ver con esa carta?- dijo Krilin con un frio que recorría en su espalda al recordar esa horrible experiencia de hace ocho años-¡hablo en serio!, ¡¿el nombre Master Hand no les suena a los tres muy familiar?!-dijo Trunks que intento que los tres usaran la cabeza, por desgracia los tres contestaron al mismo tiempo-No/No yo tampoco/Yo menos-dijo Goten, Krilin y Gohan a la pregunta del pequeño de cabello Lilia creyendo que es el único en el universo con la respuesta-¡Muy bien, se los diré de todos modos!, ¡Master Hand es…!-Antes de revelar el verdadero origen de Master Hand, fue interrumpido por Bulma su madre que tenía puesta una bata de laboratorio dirigiéndose con los demás.- ¡CHICOS, YA ANALICE LA CARTA, WILLIS TENIA RAZON, ES UNA INVITACION, ES SEGURA AL CIEN POR CIENTO, NO TIENE NADA MALO O UN LOCALIZADOR!-dijo la científica al mencionar los resultados de la invitación-En serio Bulma-Dijo Goku mientras se dirigía con la cientifica- Pregúntale a mi papa, está en el laboratorio, síganme quieren-respondió la heredera de la Corporación Capsula dirigiendo a todos hacia el laboratorio para descubrir el origen de aquella carta-Mejor... Olvídenlo, se los diré después-contesto Trunks quien puso sus manos en la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia el laboratorio.-bueno la respuesta la darán ahí verdad-dijo Krilin mientas Gohan y Goten caminaban junto con los demás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LABORATORIO PRINCIPAL DE LA CORPORACION CAPSULA.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Una vez que Bulma les menciono que la carta ha sido analizada para verificar si no tenía un localizador o micrófonos ocultos, en el lugar se encontraba el padre de Bulma y fundador de la Corporación Capsula, el Dr. Briefs mirando en un microscopio.-Oh cariño, ¡no imaginaras lo que encontré de especial en esta carta!- contesto el papa de Bulma verificando muy de cerca la Invitación-¿Y qué tiene de "especial", papa?-Dijo Bulma muy confundida con el descubrimiento de su padre-Como pueden ver, la carta que proviene del Cuarto universo está hecha del mismo material de la armadura de Vegeta, además de la misma resistencia del traje de Piccolo y mejor aun aparentemente ha estado viajando a través de varias dimensiones sin descanso, hasta llegar a las manos de Goku como si el destinatario fuera exactamente en la órbita de la tierra hace unas horas- el comentario del padre de Bulma fue suficiente para dejar a todos con la boca abierta, ¿¡cómo una carta tendría mente propia e incluso viajar con solo el propósito de llegar a la tierra!?, la única persona que no podría creerlo fue Vegeta, ¡¿Cómo una persona con un nombre ridículo y tonto, puede saber de ese material y enviarlo a través de dimensiones?!-<em><strong>¡Es imposible, como una sabandija con nombre ridículo sabe de ese material, si solo Freezer y Bulma lo conocen gracias a mí!-<strong>_eran las palabras del príncipe Saiyajin quien no podía explicarlo completamente, pero no solo Vegeta era el que no podría creerlo, también Piccolo quien también él solo sabía cómo hacer que sus ropas o la de los demás sea más resistente y pesada era un misterio.

Después de aquella sorpresa, el dios de la destrucción Bilis decidió hablar ya que él también tenía sus dudas acerca de la invitación, ya que ninguna persona del Séptimo universo había sido invitada por Master Hand, así que decidió hablar de una vez por todas-Quizás todas sus respuestas se encuentran dentro de la carta, tal vez Master Hand les aclare todas sus dudas-una vez que le menciono que debían abrir la carta, todos sentían como sus corazones empezaron a latir rápidamente era un sentimiento sin precedentes que nadie conocía, una vez que Goku tomo la carta y la volteo, vio un sello rojo con un circulo donde dos líneas se entrelazan justo a una orilla del mismo, la levanto, colocándola en el visualizador, y todos vieron lo que decía la carta a continuación...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estimados Son Goku, Príncipe Vegeta, Gotenks y Piccolo daimaku o Majunior de la línea del presente.<strong>_

_Han sido invitados al cuarto torneo __**Smash Bros.**__ Donde las más famosas y poderosas figuras de todos los tiempos se enfrentaran en una batalla épica sin precedentes que ninguna persona ha visto jamás._

_Por supuesto, usted puede ignorar esta invitación, pero tenga en cuenta que su presencia complacerá a muchos, y que va a ser para todos los pronunciados en esta invitación mencionada, que ustedes debutaran en este torneo._

_Además de ver sus registros en su universo, que ha tenido grandes batallas en los últimos años, este torneo es completamente diferente al del torneo de artes marciales en la isla de la fantasía, el torneo intergaláctico, el otro mundo y especialmente, el que decidió el destino de su mundo donde ganó su primer hijo :__** El torneo de Cell**__._

_En este torneo, desde __**2**__ hasta __**8**__ combatientes pelearan simultáneamente para demostrar sus habilidades en el combate a la victoria, como el torneo de artes marciales de su mundo, la única manera de ser eliminado es caer fuera de la plataforma, el único detalle es que si usted llegase a caer del campo de batalla y pasa los límites del rango de la batalla tanto superior, inferior y laterales será __**eliminado,**__ dependiendo de las reglas de combate en curso._

_No se preocupen, nadie quedara fuera de este torneo cuando sean derrotados, los combates serán programados por nosotros los anfitriones y va a vivir en la __**mansión Smash**__ con todas las comodidades que necesiten durante el torneo y la estadía en el universo smash o el cuarto universo._

_Habrá programas y entretenimiento para aquellos que aceptan la invitación, además de que sus amigos y familiares podrán visitarlos en tiempos de visitas y festividades cada 6 meses._

_Ahora, tendrá que prestar __mucha atención__ para llegar al universo Smash:_

_Para asistir al torneo, debe reunir las esferas del dragón de su tierra en el templo sagrado de Kamisama y no las de Namekusei, una vez que haya sido invocado Shenlong, muéstrenle la invitación y pidan los siguientes deseos:_

_El primero será: revivir las siguientes personas en específico y que se envían directamente a la mansión del universo Smash: __**Freezer y Cell**__._

_El segundo será: traer a las siguientes personas en específico de hace 9 años cuando tuvieron el problema de los androides y que se envían directamente a la mansión: __**Son Gohan y Trunks del futuro.**_

_Una vez que se pidan los deseos vendremos una vez que se retire Shenlong, para llevarlos directamente a la mansión._

_De lo contrario, si no se cumplen o no acepta los términos o deseos que están escrito __**POR NINGUN MOTIVO PODRAN ASISIR AL TORNEO Y NO SERAN INVITADOS OTRA VEZ**__**.**_

_Atentamente: Master y Crazy Hand._

_**Auspiciadores y Anfitriones oficiales del Cuarto torneo de Súper Smash Brothers.**_

_Posdata: HaBrA PaStEl Y pOnChE, y PoR cIeRtO qUe __**%$#/&"&$.**_

_Posdata de la postdata : ¡CRAZY, DEJA DE ALTERAR LAS INVITACIONES, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS O KAMI O DONDE LA ESTOY ENVIÁNDO, TE DIJE MUCHAS VECES QUE NO METIERAS TUS DEDOS DE MANTEQUILLA DE NUEVO , RECUERDAS LO QUE PASO HACE 7 AÑOS! ejem lamento la interrupción anterior por mi hermano Crazy, ignore por favor la primera Posdata, pero si habrá una banquete para introducir a los nuevos combatientes de este año, y hablando de ello, conociendo el historial de la familia Son de comer hasta atragantarse, triplicamos la bodega de comida, ya que para ustedes no será suficiente, así que no se lo pierdan._

_Posdata de la postdata de la cual deben ignorar: ESTE MENSAJE SE AUTODESTUIRA EN 3... 2... 1..._

_Posdata de la postdata ENTRE la postdata de la cual deben ignorar: ¡CRAZY!, ¡QUE TE DIJE DE ALTERAR LAS CARTAS!_

_**¡Woop woop woop woop woop woop woop woop!**_

* * *

><p>-...-Un gran silencio se oyó por toda la Corporación Capsula al ver las posdatas de los "auspiciadores", mientras se veía por fuera una enorme gota de "sudor" estilo anime a lado del edificio (y de los residentes por casualidad) mientras todos sus pensamientos eran...<p>

_-Okay, eso fue raro hasta para mí-_ pensaron Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krilin, Yamcha e incluso Mr. Satán

_-Estos son los auspiciadores de ese torneo, ¡se comportan peor que niños de 10 años!- _fueron los pensamiento de Vegeta, Bulma, Milk, Numero 18, Videl, Ten Shin Han y de Piccolo.

_-Sí, eso son los hermanos Hand que conocemos-_era lo que pensaban Bilis y Willis al ver las posdatas.

Pero la voz que rompió el silencio fue la de...

-¡Jajajajaja!, ¡que divertido!, ¡quiero conocerlos!, ¡son muy graciosos!-era la voz de Majin Buu (alias Mr. Buu) que reía, y al mismo tiempo aplaudía la gracia que hizo "Crazy Hand".

* * *

><p>En general y después de recomponer la postura seria, nadie podría creer lo que decía la carta, revivir a Freezer y a Cell, dos de los más crueles enemigos que jamás habían enfrentado, traer del pasado a un Gohan que había enfrentado a Cell después de la pérdida de su padre y al Trunks que provenía de un futuro destruido por los androides de la Patrulla Roja, era algo que nadie entendía pero la mayor pregunta es: ¿Aceptaría Goku la petición de Master Hand o nunca tendrían la oportunidad de ver a nuevos peleadores que solo se ven una vez en la vida?, pero tendrían que esperar ocho largos meses debido a que se usaron las esferas hace unas horas para saber de la existencia del <em><strong>Dios Súper Saiyajin<strong>_, por lo que les daría más tiempo de entrenar y prepararse para ese "Torneo".

* * *

><p><em>Solo sabían que dentro de ocho meses, la respuesta vendría muy pronto a revelarse.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palabras del autor:<strong>_

_**Y así comienza una nueva aventura para Goku y los demás, como se los dije este será el primera parte del prólogo la segunda será donde todos conocerán a Master y Crazy Hand, como pueden ver los que entraran al Smash son: **__**Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gotenks (solo lo verán en los combates, pero mayormente verán a Goten y a Trunks dándole grandes dolores de cabeza a Piccolo u a otros miembros de la mansión), el Gohan de la saga de Cell (para mi quedaría muy bien ya que estuvo en su mejor momento), el Trunks del futuro, Freezer y finalmente Cell.**_

_**Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse pueden enviarme un PM.**_

_**Cualquier comentario será bien recibido. **_

_**Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera.**_


End file.
